TO DIE IN YOUR SLEEP
by angeldia16
Summary: Potter did this to her.......I felt anger filling me up, she's a mudblood Draco....Noone deserves to be treated this way......not even an animal...not even a mudblood....
1. Chapter 1

**TO DIE IN YOUR SLEEP……**

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer-I don't own Hp

"Stop it!!!! Stop……Don't touch me just don't touch me!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oi Granger, wake up, wake up for fuck's sake!!!!"

" No please please don't…I beg you don't!' She started crying….God what's wrong with this girl……I don't get it…. She had been acting strange since the beginning of this year…We became Heads, and lets say weren't to thrilled that we had to share a common room….At first she wouldn't sleep…I'd be getting it on with my girls, and we'd finish around 4 am, but she'd be up, sitting on the couch with coffee…..not doing anything just sitting….at first I thought that she was some sort of freak who enjoyed listening while someone was having sex, I mean the girls did make a lot of noise….But now…now I realized…she just didn't want to go to sleep.. she was scared of going to sleep…I remembered how she looked when Snape told her that if she wanted to sleep so much she should go and do it in her bed, and not in his class…I remember how she blushed…and this night she decided to fall asleep…She had been gone only for an hour…I was getting ready to go get some new chicks to entertain me…but when I went out of my room I heard a scream…her scream…I ran to her room…I opened the door…and I saw that she was sleeping, but….she was screaming , she was sobbing, she was crying her eyes out…I had never heard anyone scream so desperately….Her screams made my blood grow cold…and I grew up with my father , who loved torturing people with crucio , but even their screams couldn't compete with hers…

" Granger stop it, wake up!" But it was no use, she was wriggling, screaming in pain…I pulled her and that's when I saw it...Her long sleeved pajama top ( what else would you expect from the prude) reveled a cut, I pulled it up, just to reveal more and more cuts and scars, I was shocked…I took of her cover, and pulled her top up, so I could see her stomach….The sight was horrifying ….Her stomach was full of scars , bruises, cuts…It was obvious that she was beaten…daily…if not hourly…that's why she was screaming…..it still haunted her even here…..I looked at her face…..She hadn't smiled or laughed for all this time…why hadn't Potter or Weasely noticed anything….She was their best friend…Anyone could see that there was something wrong…then suddenly

" Harry stop it, Ron do something, please, stop it!!!!!!!!!"

Potter did this to her??What the fuck….Why would he do this….How could he do this…I felt anger boiling up inside me….I wanted to go find Potter and kill him this minute… She's a mudblood Draco….Who cares…not even mudbloods, no not even animals deserve to be treated this way…It's a surprise she is still alive…..I got up….and walked up to her room window…I don't know how long I stayed staring out of it…Her screams continued until-

"Malfoy?"

I turned around…She was sitting up on her bed, sweat on her forehead, tears running down her face……She was scared…I could see it…I could feel it….She looked at me, like a wounded animal looks at you, before you finish it off….

" What did you hear?"

" everything….just enough to understand who did this to you…"

She paled…It looked as if she was going to die right this minute…..her hands were shaking… she stood up, shakily walked towards me . Her legs ( she was wearing shorts) were covered with bruises as well, she caught me looking at them but didn't hide…Instead ..she reached me and suddenly fell on her knees

" Malfoy please…don't tell anyone…don't do anything…better off…you hate me right, so just kill me, I beg you kill me now!!"

I was shocked once more…she was asking me to kill her…she didn't want to end her sufferings, she was protecting Potter after this?!

" Granger are you seriously this stupid, Potter did all this to you and you are protecting him, he could have killed you!"  
Suddenly she looked up, and I saw hatred, pain in her eyes. A smirk formed on her lips.

" No, he wouldn't kill me…It would be too easy for him…It would be too big of a privilege for me….He wants me to suffer…To kill myself inside…to die slowly…."

" Why wont you stop it? Why do you let him?"

" Because maybe he is right, maybe I do deserve it…."

She turned around still on her knees…that's when I saw it….on the little of her back….it was impossible…it couldn't be….I had it too...but her….she couldn't be…..It was a death Mark………..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She turned around quickly realizing her mistake….she tried to cover it up, but I grabbed her hand….

" What's the meaning of this?"

" Its nothing…" she whispered

"Granger , I'm asking you what's the meaning of this?! " I growled at her…

She backed away, covering her se4lf as if I was going to hit her….That's when I realized…she was scared…she was scared because that's what Potter said, that's what Potter did….

" No Granger stop, I'm not going to hit you….I just want to know…" I said, lowering my tone this time, trying to make it as calm as possible….

She topple on the ground….

" Its my curse Malfoy….It's the reason that my life is a nightmare…That my best friend makes me suffer for, while the other one just stands and watches…..It's the reason I lost everything..The reason that I hate myself…."

" What are you on about….How could you get a death mark, especially in that place? You are a mudblood…you're Potter's best friend.."

She raised her head looking me straight in the eye once more…..

" Turns out Malfoy, I'm not a mudblood after all, turns out that Potter isn't my bestfriend, turns out that I don't deserve to be happy, turns out I don't even deserve to die quickly and have to suffer, turns out that my parents were death eaters…..And the reason I got a death mark is because it was my parent's will…They said that they wanted me to be stronger then them…..The mark appeared itself the moment I turned 16…….."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Disclaimer -I don't own HP

Forkslover1-hmm….interesting idea girl )

" How could it appear by itself?"

" you're asking me?How am I supposed to know…All I know that it's a curse…"

I looked at her..her frail figure….for some reason at that moment I felt more attracted to her than to any other girl….All the girls I've slept with suddenly couldn't compare…I saw her to be an angel…A fallen angel…

" Granger…I'll help you….I can't see you like this…."

" Why Malfoy, why do you care….Why the sudden change of heart? Is it cause I'm suddenly not a mudblood anymore??"

" No…it's cause now that you're not a mudblood anymore, I wont get killed for helping you…"

She fell silent…I realized my words had shocked her…but I was telling her the truth….

I walked up to her bend down and wrapped my arms around her….Just a few moments ago I wouldn't even think about this…but now…it felt so right, so perfect, so beautiful…She leaned into me. We sat like that for ages…

" Malfoy……"

" What Granger?"

" Thanks…I really needed it…and I'm not a Granger….never was…..My name is Hermione Lestrange"

My eyes grew wide…She was a Lestrange??? No wonder Potter hated her…no wonder she had a death mark…they were like the closest followers of the Dark Lord…..

" You're now part of the death eaters….You cant escape you fate Hermione."

She looked up shocked that I used her first name….

" But…I…cant"

" No you cant go one letting Potter do this to you…I will help you…I promise…If you join us….then I'll always be near you, and I will be able to take care of you without any problems….and because you are so smart, so talented….The Dark Lord would appreciate you…he would, I'm sure of it."

" I….I don't know….Malfoy I.."

" Draco."

"what ?"

" Call me Draco…and I am serious Hermione, I'll take care of you, but only if you let me.."

She looked up at me.God she was beautiful….No girl could compete with her. She was amazing.

" And why would you, Draco MAlfoy, choose to be stuck with me, when you can be busy shagging some girl somewhere…."

"That's because when I'm with you I don't need anyone else…"

She was shocked. You could see it…Mind you I was shocked that I could actually say something like that, but I was shacked even more when I realized that it was true…….And to prove my point I pulled her towards me, and kissed her, soft, sweet lips.

Awwwwwwwww, that's sooooo sweet…Man , I'm getting the hang of this….seriusly this is fun, but only if you guys review and tell me your opinion and ideas!! Love you all, Dia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer – I don't own HP

Pattilar- Im glad You and I think the same then lol Glad you like the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can )))) kisses

"Good morning mrs. Lestrange"

" Good morning, mr.Malfoy "

We had fallen asleep together on the floor. I was still holding her, and her head was still on my shoulder. God she looked dashing even in the morning!

" This is weird….I would never expect us to be like this…"

" Are you not glad that this happened?" I was starting to get worried. I had not felt like this for any other girl. I could bare having the thought of losing her. I wanted to be with her forever.

" No of course not Draco…I'm really happy…I haven't been this happy for ages…."

" Hermione I was serious about what I told you…I will always protect you…."

" I know…I believe you…and you know what else…I thought about everything and I decided….since I was given this deathmark…since my parents wanted me to have it…then I might as well go with it….I have nothing left holding me from going to the dark side….I used to have Potter and Weasley…but they are nothing to me now….plus…..there's one thing that almost makes me want to fall into darkness as soon as possible…"

" and what's that?"

" you " she laughed, jumped up and started running " I'm first to go to the bathroom "

I smiled….this is how I want to see her…full of life, full of happiness…. I stood up, and walked to our bathroom….she was standing in her underwear obviously thinking that I wouldn't enter…ha of course I would. I looked her up and down…her body was gorgeous… Even though you could see the bruises , even they couldn't make you look away…I was addicted to her…she was like a drug…every time I kissed her it felt as if heroine was speeding in my veins…

She suddenly realized that I was in the bathroom and grabbed a towel to cover herself up… I walked up to her slowly and pulled her close to me.

" Draco…what are you—"

"shhhh" I put a finger to her lips. Then I started slowly kissing every bruise on her body. First her neck, then her hands, her back, her stomach, her legs…When I looked up, I saw that she had tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away gently with my hands , kissed her and said

" Don't cry….I'll treat you like a queen…You'll be my queen….You'll bear my children, and you'll be happy…I promise, I will do everything to make you happy Hermione"

" But Draco…"

" I love you "

" what?"

" you heard me Hermione, I love you"

"I….I……"

" what?"

She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me softly on the lips, I was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away, looked me in the eye, and whispered," I love you too Draco….I will always love you"

Eh this is shorter I agree…but it's a very fluffy chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

Heavenleigh88- lol ya I thought so too )) Here's more ))

Kanui d'Astor- lol I agree I hate those fics too, I mean no offence but I want them to fall in love so how can you do that if she is his sister??? Glad you got drawn to it ) And don't worry, Harry will pay!! LOL and Ron eh…maybe I'll be more easy on him )

Isabella Heart- I'm really glad that you do!

Crystal Shores- eh…yea…but hey my story so lets say you didn't know that lo )) She is just good friends with his mum, oh and in my story she's dead……. I know fluff is great!! Don't worry, everyone has their own opinion, but I wont stop writing this story just cause someone doesn't like it. I got only one bad review, and 11 good ones, so obviously the good side wins ))) And to prove it here's a new chapter!

AMistressMalfoy- indeed the death mark is the dark mark. I'll explain why I call it that. Since this is my story, I thought that the death mark sounds more……I don't know convenient. I mean they are death eaters, and they are marked with the death mark…. Lol and lets say….that I actually forgot what it was called in the book and just made a name resembling it up to fill the space, but hey I didn't tell you that!

Lovenotknown- lol I think the number of times you said it made my IQ go down lol I am not a fan of tooooooo much fluff in a story..but I do believe that you need some here and there )) Hope you agree ))

" Hermione are you positive?"

" Draco I told you that I am…"

" But you must know there is no way back…"

" there's already no way back for you, so I'll join you! Draco I love you! I cant picture my world without you! So I'll make sure you'll be with me forever. If you go down, then we'll do it together!"

I smiled at her words. But I still wasn't sure that this was the best choice…This was going to be her first death eater's meeting, and she will have to prove herself by killing someone…..When I had done it I was given an old man to kill…I didn't want to do it, but knew that I had to, so convinced myself that the guy was gonna die soon anyway…but Hermione….she had never killed…and if she was given lets say a child? What was she going to do….We entered the hall…Everyone was already there… Including my family…Well at least she could meet them later and I could announce our marriage…I smiled at the thought..she didn't know yet…2 months have passed since that night she would never expect me to propose so soon …..

" Miss Granger…or may I say more correctly Miss Lestrange….May I welcome you into my family!" Came a low hiss from the head of the table. It was Voldermort.His eyes were eyeing her up and down.

" Thank you sir"

I was amazed at her boldness, she wasn't scared. Usually people were frightened of him. I was frightened of him. But Hermione…She was standing up straight looking as if she was having a pleasant chat during a cup of coffee.

" Mr.Malfoy, you may sit down now."

I realized I was still standing next to her, she smiled at me, and I bowed at the Dark Lord and took my place.

" Now Miss, you will have to prove yourself to us! Bring in the prey!"

The huge black doors opened and two deatheaters pushed in a small girl. She was crying. She was dirty and her dress was ripped. I saw the shock in Hermione's eyes, I knew she couldn't do it. She would never kill a child. I was already thinking of how would I get us out of here alive when.the room went quiet. I looked up and saw Hermione raise her wand…No she couldn't do it…she would never do something like this! I was shocked..then suddenly

"Avada Kedavra!"

Her voice echoed in the hall, and the child's body fell on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked around and realized I wasn't the only one. All the deatheaters were looking at her with respect and fear…To kill a child was counted to be the most hardest thing to do.

" Well well Miss Lestrange, very well, since you already have the mark, all I have to do is say this- Welcome, for you are now, one of us!"

She bowed her head. Then she walked up to the seat next to me and sat down. After a few moments we were dismissed. We still had time, so I planned on going to my mansion to announce the wedding, but first I needed to understand why did she do it? How? How could she kill a child….

I pulled her behind a pillar.

" Draco what are you-"

" How could you do it Hermione? How could ypu kill that child!"

She looked at me with weird eyes…

" You didn't realize Draco?"

" Realise what?"

She laughed, she actually laughed.

" That was no child Draco! That was a deatheater…he was in the form of a child because you all were supposed to think so, and of course most importantly I was supposed to think so! That's why it took me time. At first I thought it was a child, and I knew I couldn't do it. But then I looked at him carefully. And I saw a deathmark on her wrist when she tugged at her dress. It was small very small, but I saw it, and that was enough for me to understand who it was, so I killed him!"

I was shocked, I was about to say something when-

" Very well Miss, very well, so you realized my little undercover plan?"

Voldermort was standing right in front of us.

" Yes master, I did…."

She was not so confident now..I understood..he could do anything…anything at all

" Well then I'm glad we have such a smart and cunning girl like you among us, miss, oh and Mr.Malfoy congratulations, on what you're about to do "

With that he walked off. He knew? He knew that I was going to propose…and he knew that Hermione knew about the child….Well well he is dangerous….very dangerous…. But at least I knew that I was right about Hermione…

" Draco what was he talking about?"

I smiled

" You'll just have to wait and see…wait and see.."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer-I don't own HP

Meh- look I never said how much time passed….If you didn't realize there was at least a week difference between the chapter…..anyway thnx for your criticism I'll keep it in mind.

Bang on the head- thnx, I'm glad I did a good job )

We had arrived at Malfoy Manor, and now I had gathered everyone in our hall. Man was I nervous…I mean yes, I knew she loved me, but would she say yes? What if it was to early…we were only together for 2 months…but I…I couldn't live without her anymore, I needed her!

" Eh…..I gathered everyone here, cause I wanted to make an announcement…"

Everyone looked at me….I saw Hermione look at me with confusion. God…I ran a hand through my hair…….God this was harder than I thought…

" well uhm, Hermione could you come up here please?"

She was surprised, but nodded and slowly walked up to me. I took hold of her hands.

" Uhm Hermione, we've been together for 2 months now, and I know that's not a lot but, I believe that it's enough for me…."

With these words I bent down on one knee, she was still confused, but realization started filling her eyes.

" Miss Lestrange, Hermione, will you marry me?"

She went pale…then red….

" Ye….yes! Oh god yes!" And she jumped into my arms.

4 months later

"Miss Lestrange do you take mr.Malfoy as your husband?"

"Yes"

"Do you Mr.Malfoy take Miss Lestrange as you wife?"

" Yes, I do"

" Then I pronounce you man and wife. Mr.Malfoy you may kiss the bride"

" with pleasure!"

I lifted her in my arms and kissed her, like I've done many times before. During these months, the war took place. Potter was killed by my own hands, and I made him suffer twice as much as he made my Hermione suffer. Ron was made into a slave. He was weak, a bit like Wormtail I suppose. Voldermort won. And we pureblood wizards lived our life in paradise. I was in 7th heaven. Oh did I mention that soon I was going to be a father? Yea, Me and Hermione decided to call him Draco junior….And hopefully he will meet a girl just like my Hermione…and save her from dying…dying in her sleep!

TADA FINITO lol


End file.
